The present invention relates generally to welding-type systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of an automatically and conditionally cooling a welding-type system upon activation of the welding-type system. More particularly, the invention relates to circulating coolant automatically through a power source and a welding-type torch upon initiation of a welding-type process.
It is well known that certain welding processes such as heavy-duty TIG (tungsten inert gas) welding generate a considerable amount of heat during the welding process. A welding component or welding torch is commonly used to hold a tungsten electrode that is heated to join metals through heat transfer. Because tungsten is a rare metallic element with an extremely high melting point (approximately 3410° C.), the electrode can withstand a tremendous heat load and use the heat to join metals with or without filler material. The heat generated, however, can cause the welding torch to become increasingly heated. A cooling system is typically required to prevent overheating of the torch. Generally, the welding torch is liquid-cooled with coolant, such as water, which is supplied from a coolant source remote from the power source. The welding torch may also be air cooled.
One of the drawbacks with these standard cooling systems is that the cooling system is manually operable. That is, a typical cooling system is equipped with an ON/OFF switch that requires an operator to manually turn on the cooling system at the commencement of the welding process. When the cooling system is activated, coolant is caused to circulate through the power source and the welding torch. It can therefore be problematic if the operator forgets to turn the cooling system on before commencing welding. As a result, the temperature of the torch quickly rises to maximum acceptable limits and if not immediately cooled, can cause the torch to break down and malfunction. It is also costly to interrupt the welding process and allow the torch to cool. Moreover, the operator may forget to turn off the cooling system during extended periods of downtime. As such, the cooling system continues to circulate coolant to the welding torch even when cooling is not needed which increases energy consumption and causes premature wear out of components.
Another disadvantage of manually actuated cooling system rests in that the operator may turn off the cooling system prematurely following completion of a welding session. It may take several minutes following welding termination for the temperature of the torch to drop below an acceptable set point. However, if the operator prematurely shuts down the cooling system, the temperature of the torch may actually increase for a short and potentially damaging period. These drawbacks can significantly reduce the life expectancy of the cooling system and/or torch and increase the overall energy consumption of the system. All of which increases the costs of the welding system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a cooling system that automatically circulates coolant through at least the welding torch upon activation of the torch or commencement of the welding process and maintains coolant flow until the temperature of the torch falls below a specified set point or expiration of a prescribed time period that is of sufficient length to allow the torch to cool to below the specified set point.